


Post Training Cuddles

by orphan_account



Series: Dreams and Reverie [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a tough day of training, Steven and Connie settle in to watch one of their favorite shows.(AKA they can barely stay awake for more than two episodes, but it's okay.)





	Post Training Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> [ Connversefangirl ](http://www.connversefangirl.tumblr.com) requested a connverse fanfic about cuddling, so here I am! 
> 
> For reference, in this particular fic, Steven and Connie have been in a relationship for a while, and they are slightly older (like, 16-17)

Once the blue light faded from view and Connie felt her feet touch solid ground again, she knew she was back at Steven’s house. 

“Once again, well done you two!” Pearl chirped from behind her and Steven, clasping her hands together.

“Thank you, ma’am!” Connie replied, genuine gratitude doing its best to overpower the fatigue in her voice. Training had been rewarding as always, but the drills today were exceptionally difficult, and Connie felt ready to drop. 

Pearl said her goodbyes to the couple and retreated into her room in the Temple a moment later. 

Steven, meanwhile, jumped off the Warp Pad and ran upstairs to set up their weekly Webflix binge, which just happened to land on one of their more rigorous training days. The amount of energy Steven still had baffled Connie as she made her way off the Warp Pad, wincing at the pain in her legs. 

“So, were we gonna watch Zanu: Queen Soldier or… Sandy the Werewolf Killer?” He called down from the loft. 

“Sandy the Werewolf Killer. I think we had just finished season one?” she answered back as she lifted the scabbard off of her shoulders with a soft groan. She set it down on the couch. 

Steven quickly noticed her exhaustion and looked down to her with concern. “You alright, Connie?” He set down whatever he had been holding and jumped down from the loft, floating gently to the ground. 

“Y-yeah,” she said, “I just think training took a lot more out of me than usual.” 

He put a hand to his chin, absentmindedly scratching at the growing peach fuzz. “Yeah, Pearl really stepped it up with those Holo-Pearls, and all that cardio…” He trailed off, then looked to Connie with a sly grin. “Wait, I got an idea!” 

In one fluid motion, Steven wrapped an arm around Connie’s back and effortlessly picked her up, bridal style. “See, now you won’t have to walk upstairs!” said Steven, giggling at her surprised shout. 

“I think I can walk up the stairs just fine, Steven,” she laughed. 

“Maybe, but where’s the fun in that?” Connie just rolled her eyes, but didn’t protest as he carried her up the stairs.

She had to admit, it was more fun than just climbing the stairs, _and_ a lot less effort. 

He set Connie down on the bed gently, gave her a quick peck on the cheek, making her blush, then walked over to the TV and turned it on. It crackled to life, static clearing away to show the familiar and simple Webflix interface.

“I honestly have no idea how you got Webflix to work on that ancient thing,” Connie commented as she pulled the bed’s comforter over herself. While she was sweaty from exercising, being in a bed just didn’t feel right without having at least one blanket. 

“I think Peridot put some Gem tech in it the last time we, uh, broke it. Dad offered to buy a new one but,” he shrugged. “She insisted on trying to fix it first.” 

“She did a pretty good job if she got a TV from the early 2000s to work.” 

“Yeah, and I think we get free cable now.” He grabbed the remote from off the top of the TV and walked back over to Connie. He stood at the edge of the bed and began to scroll through the available shows. 

Connie snickered. “Maybe you could ask her if she could get me free wifi at my house.” 

“She’s done it before. How do you think she gets wifi at the barn?” 

Connie raised her eyebrows. “How’d she manage that? The barn’s in the middle of nowhere.” 

“I honestly have no idea,” he laughed as he began to pull back the blanket to get in bed. He paused and looked at Connie. “Is it okay if I-”

“Steven, we’ve been dating for like, a year now. Yes, you can _cuddle_ with me.” Steven blushed at Connie’s words, but got under the covers anyway. 

“You know I’m all gross ‘n sweaty, right?” She pointed out when Steven put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

“Shh, so am I, so what does it matter?” 

Well, she couldn’t argue with that logic, could she? 

She let herself relax with the comfort of her boyfriend right next to her, resting her head on his shoulder. Suddenly, she felt like she could sleep for days on end, and Steven seemed to share her sentiment, as he stifled a yawn. 

He pressed ‘play’ on the remote, and settled in to watch the second season of Sandy the Werewolf Killer. “So, let’s see what’s going on with Sandy and her friends.” 

...

They barely made it past two episodes before both were snoring away, limbs loosely tangled together.

Connie woke up some hours later, eyes fluttering open to see a dark house, with dim moonlight streaming in through the window. Awareness came slowly, but soon she could feel Steven wrapped around her. An arm on her stomach, pulling her closer. Curly hair tickling her face, and an overwhelming sense of security and warmth. 

The TV was still on, though the show had been paused sometime before they fell asleep; Connie could hear the static from the ancient speakers mixing with the sound of the ocean waves, a constant in the Universe household. 

Suddenly, she realized how much time must’ve passed for it to be so dark outside. Her mother would undoubtedly be wondering where she was, among other things. (Connie _really_ didn’t want to think about what her reaction would be to her and Steven cuddling…or her dad's...) 

Connie was about to (reluctantly) get up, when she saw Garnet walk out of the Temple and up to where the couple had been happily dozing off. She didn’t even take a moment to see who was awake before whispering to Connie, “I already called your parents to let them know that you’re staying the night.” 

“Thanks Garnet,” Connie whispered back, careful not to wake Steven. Luckily, his soft snoring continued. “Wait, how’d you know that I…” She trailed off when she saw Garnet adjust her visor, a rather obvious answer to her question. “Oh, right. Future vision.” 

Garnet smiled, then walked over to the TV and turned it off, static fading into silence. “Enjoy your sleep,” she said, before walking back down the stairs. 

Connie settled back down into the arms of her sleeping boyfriend, who, unconsciously, hugged her closer. Within moments, she had fallen back into a comfortable sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to, you can send prompts/ideas for this collection to my [tumblr!](http://www.timeisweird.tumblr.com) I only ask that you do _not_ request anything nsfw, and I reserve the right to deny any request if it makes me uncomfortable.


End file.
